chocolate coated bananas
by demone bianco
Summary: after winning HOH, Mattie Williams and her partner Antonio Carriedo get down and dirty. WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. :  oh and it HAS no relation to my story for big brother :P cause, in fact, this is jsut a story for my friend. M.


[ チョコレートコーティングされたバナナ]

a big brother side-story hetalia fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY<strong>

it's not right. it's so wrong, why can't i just let go. the demon on the other side of the mirror. it's screaming, laughing, teasing. it gets everything i ever wanted but couldn't have. sometimes i wish i was just like him... him... him...

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING. SEXUAL CONTENT! THIS I GIRLXBOY WHO JUST GET OVER IT. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. AND YES, I AM ONE OF THOSE WRITERS WHO ARE DESCRIBTIVE... ;[ SORRY.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES<strong>

hey! this is a side story to... well, um, Jankz! My awesome friend wrote my a Canada x America Fanfiction. and I crushed her hopes with a pairing for my new Big Brother story. So to make it up to her, I just took her favorite character, and the character I CAN ACTUALLY WRITE, and put them together. ;] Their partners too... so this totally works! Woot.

* * *

><p><strong>PAIRINGS<strong>

spain x fem!canada

that's it basially ;] althought some S Korea x Fem!Canada might show up, cause they were exs lol. Yeah nothing to involve history, other then the Korean war, where Canaa went with the Americas to help... o.o

* * *

><p><strong>YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE.<strong>

Slick with the chocolate that had been sprayed onto her body during the challenged Mattie Williams looked into the mirror of the bathroom of her HOH room she happened to share with her partner. She smirked at herself as she heard her partner, the ever so chocolate coated Spanish man, come through her HOH door. "Hey Matilda!" He called, his voice was tired.

Mattie gulped, standing in her bikini top, her arms slick from the dark liquid, and couldn't help but hold her chocolate coated t-shirt to her chest, making her front turn from the pale color to a darker and more tanner color. She gulped, dropping her shirt, she turned to the mirror and stared at her face. Her glasses were clean. Her hair was only covered a little in the chocolate that had been sprayed at her.

"Matilda? Where are you." She heard the Spanish man say and she giggled. Her giggle was soft, softer then normal and she could hear the foot steps closing in, and when she saw the man enter, shirt missing, and chocolate covered arms and face, she couldn't help it. She giggled. But the Spanish boy seemed fazed. "Mierda! lo que está pasando Matilda!" He spoke in fast Spanish.

Mattie didn't know what he said. But the voice made her shiver. She gave a smile, that, was very un-Canadian like. It held some mysterious knowing grin. "Antonio... want me to help, eh?" She raised an eye. She always wanted to help. It was in her nature! She brushed her hair back from her eyes and took a step closer.

Antonio stared at her, his eyes, on their own will, did a once over the Canadian before him. She was quite tall, a little to tall for his taste, but those legs! She was all legs, and it was calling for him to just take a peek. Just picturing those long tone legs wrapping around his middle as he pounded into her.

Mattie giggled as she took a step closer. Mattie looked over the proud, squared chocolate coated shoulders to his large, honey brown eyes calling her in. His lips were the perfect size, and his whole body looked just like he had been dunked in milk chocolate. The only reason she would tell he was still coated in chocolate was from the darker patches.

"Antonio~" She whispered as she reached forward and took the Spanish boy's hand. Grinning as her pale - patched with brown sticky chocolate - grasped the lightly tanned chocolate coated boy. Her eyes blinked up at him as she felt a tug at her hand. Blinking she looked down at the hands and in seconds she was pressed against the Spanish boy.

Lips locked in a heated passionate kiss, hands drifting lower and then draw back up in heated lines, the two broke apart moments later to breath. Mattie, still grasping for breath, groaned out as Antonio lifted her up onto the bathroom corner, all the while sucking on her neck. The bite was expected, but the teasing as he licked the trail of chocolate from the bite mark to her shoulder was enough for her to through her head back.

She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the way his tongue felt against her skin, how the thin layer of saliva on her skin made her shiver in delight as the tongue went down her collar bone to her left breast. The Bikini was soon lost when the strap became a hazard. Breast open to the cold room, she groaned as the Spanish man pulled away, lifting a single on of her girls up and studying it.

"An-Antonio!" She said as the Spanish boy lifted one of her breast up to his mouth and sucked. His tongue playing with the nipple as his hand worked on the other breast. Mattie groaned out, despite trying to keep it in. Then she gasped, loudly as the cold air tickled her harden nipple as the Spanish boy moved onto her other breast. Mattie fisted his hair and groaned against him.

He toyed with her abandon breast while twirling the other nipple in his mouth. With a smirk, he bite down and Mattie gasped in both pain and pleasure. Back arching as she closed her eyes. When she opened them Antonio was kissing her lips in a passionate kiss again. He parted from her and grinned. "ohh, Matilde ... tan delicioso." He spoke, the voice seductive and she shivered in pleasure.

Ducking her head she flicked her tongue out as she licked a small area around his neck, grinning when he shivered at the contact. It was when she bite down hard. Like a cat, she lapped at his neck, hoping it would leave a nice little hickey. Grinning like a cat against his neck, she let one hand run over his sticky shoulders, when she removed it, the wet sticky liquid was stuck it her hands.

Pulling at his shorts, she watched as he stepped back, allowing her to continue. She grinned, her inner French forcing it's way in as she pulled the shorts and boxers down. The red, pulsing erection standing at attention, begging to be touched, held, grasped between her pale hands coated in chocolate. She smiled up at Antonio, watching the Spanish boy as she lightly touched the base of his penis.

Sliding her chocolate coated hands over his erection, coating the lightly tanned, dark red pulsing muscle in a thin layer of chocolate. When she was sure it was coated enough she grinned brightly before taking the head of his penis into her mouth, while her left hand pumped the base. Her right hand playing with his balls.

Her tongue ran over the slit and he gasped graping a handful of Mattie's hair before arching just the slightest. Mattie took more of the hot erection into her mouth, sucking, licking the cock coated in chocolate. So much like the banana. "Sí. Sí. hay! puta de chocolate." So unlike him, but she sucked him more. She pulled back, grinning as Antonio groaned at the lost of the heated mouth.

"vous l'aimez pas? Je veux que vous Antonio, je me ... s'il vous plaît!" she cried but to him, but he didn't understand, or wouldn't. He graped a handful of the blond hair. Mattie getting the idea went back to sucking on the erection, grinning as she played with the balls again, feeling them tighten. Ready for release.

She purred around his erection, and she nearly choked as Antonio thrush his hips in to wards her face. He came with a startled cry of release and Mattie did her best to swallow every last drop of the salty-chocolate, creamy brown cum that was in her mouth. Antonio pulled away from Mattie as she swallowed the last of the cum, and turned her head up a smile on her face.

A trickle of his own cum on her face, Antonio shivered in delight bending down to Matilda's height and licked the trickle up until he pressed his lips against Matilda's bigger, more lovable ones. "Shall I pleasure you...?" He questioned as he pushed her onto her back. His erection already sporting from it tired state. His grin was evil, like the devil himself.

Mattie couldn't help it, she cried out his name as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in a heated lustful moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA FIN! <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>OTHER ENDINGS.<strong>

1. alfred f. jones woke up with the wanting to kill the spanish boy.

2. they lived together happily ever after, had five kids named Bob, Billy-Bob, Bob-Billy, Billy-Joe and Andew.

3. and matilda woke up, the sheets feeling a rather mess.

4. arthur came in on his magical unicorn.

5. the fairies video tapped it for kiku.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATE<strong>

vous l'aimez pas? Je veux que vous Antonio, je me ... s'il vous plaît! (french) - You like it? I want you to Antonio, I ... please!

Sí. Sí. hay! puta de chocolate. (spanish) - Yes, yes there is! chocolate slut.

ohh, Matilde ... tan delicioso (spanish) - ohh, Matilde ... so delicious

Mierda! lo que está pasando Matilda! (spanish) - Shit! Matilda what's happening!


End file.
